


A Chilly Breeze

by hufflepuffOwO



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Baby it’s cold outside, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Married Life, Mittens - Freeform, Mr. Scamander - Freeform, Mrs. Scamander - Freeform, Snow, Snowball Fight, cocoa, newtina, owo, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffOwO/pseuds/hufflepuffOwO
Summary: Newt and Tina have a little fun in the snow! Lots of snow, cuddles, kisses, and well fluff! ~NEW UPDATE~
Relationships: Newtina - Relationship, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Chilly Breeze

A chilly breeze entered the room through an open window, sending chills down Tina’s spine as she slept soundly, curled up in her husband’s arms. Under the thin linen blanket, Tina’s legs were tangled with his and every second that passed with the window open made her snuggle closer. She still couldn’t believe they were married. It had been a few months since the wedding and she was loving every single day with her husband. 

The window shutters slammed against the walls of the flat building, the windy breeze opened them in a cold gush. Tina nuzzled her face into Newt’s messy curls, attempting to get away from the cold wind.

He sighed fondly, rolling over to face her. He yawned gently, opening his blue-green eyes to look at her. There she was, in all her glory, snoozing peacefully beside him. Newt mindlessly observed her like a new creature he’d encountered in the wild. His eyes gently flitted to her chest, watching the steady pattern of her breathing while the wind howled in the background. 

_Merlin, it’s freezing. Is it snowing?_ he thought, sitting up softy. He shivered, the brisk wind blowing his reddish-brown curls in his eyes. He’d heard it was supposed to snow today on the radio. 

Newt slid his legs down to the floor, slipping on his house slippers to stand up and shut the window. Right before he stood up, Tina gently latched on to his arm, pulling him down.

“No, don’t go... Stay a little while longer with me, honey,” she whined sleepily, letting out a tiny yawn.

“Okay, but you don’t want me to close the window? Isn’t it cold?” he replied, taking off his slippers as he climbed back into bed.

“You can help me warm up,” she smiled, fluttering her eyelids a few times as she got used to the light. She opened her arms, inviting him into her embrace with a smile.

Newt moved a little closer, pressing his face to her chest as she threw her leg over his own. Tina contentedly hummed, snuggling closer to his lanky body. After a few minutes of comfortable silence aside from the howl of the wind, she fell asleep again. Newt gently picked up her head from her chest, looking up at his wife. She was quietly snoring, dark brown curls delicately falling on her face as she moved closer to him. Newt chuckled to himself, pushing the strands behind her ear, just like that day at the docks.

His weathered fingers lingered on her face, caressing her cheeks, tracing the sharp hinge of her jaw. _How is she so beautiful, even asleep?_ he thought, admiring her pale complexion and her delicate eyelashes.

He leaned in to place a soft, chaste kiss on her pink lips. Tina stirred, feeling the touch of his lips on hers and smiled. She kissed back lovingly, humming quietly in a delightful bliss. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face towards her. He snaked his hands around her waist, softly flipping up on top of her to kiss her. Tina brushed her fingers across his face, caressing his sun-kissed skin. Newt loved her caresses and the way her lips worked on his; it was amazing how she knew what drove him to the edge. Tina pulled away, smiling up at him. Gently resting his forehead against hers, he gazed into her warm, brown eyes. They were so beautiful and welcoming to him.

Tina gently nuzzled her nose against his, whispering softly. “Good morning, you.”

He chuckled at her expression and replied quietly. “Good morning, my stunning wife.”

She giggled, a blush forming on her pale cheeks as she dove in to steal a kiss from his lips. Newt smiled into the kiss, reciprocating her intensity before pulling away once more.

“Should we stay in bed or should we go out? It’s supposed to snow today.”

Tina carefully weighed her options; Newt or snow, Newt or snow. She could stay snuggled up in his arms, which she absolutely loved, or she could play in the snow! But she already knew the answer when Newt said snow. _Sorry, honey, but I prefer the snow,_ she thought, smiling as she sat up. Slipping off the bed, she rushed towards the open window to poke her head outside. The city was coated in a stunning blanket of snow, while beautiful snowflakes twinkled in the cold sky as they made their way to the ground. Tina beamed; she always found snow to be so pretty. 

Shutting her eyes closed, she stuck out her tongue to catch a snowflake. “It’s so beautiful, Newt.”

A cold winter breeze blew into the window, making her shiver as she took a deep breath of the cold air, exhaling it out, making a puff of warm vapor appear before her.

Newt smiled as she watched her, enraptured by her fascination with the snow. He always thought snow was beautiful, but paid no attention to it since it snowed very often. He knew it snowed a lot in New York, but she seemed to be fascinated by it every time and he found it adorable. Newt stood up, slipping his slippers onto his feet, to join her by the window. He quietly creeped from behind and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Startled, she yelped, jolting in his arms. Tina quickly realized it was him and she leaned back into his chest with a sigh.

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as she watched the flurry snow fall from the sky with such wonder. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling softly as she pressed kisses to her lips.

“Baby?” she questioned, speaking between each peck.

“Yes, love?”

“Can we go outside today? Maybe play in the snow?” she asked as she stopped to look at his eyes, waiting for a response.

He nodded, pressing a sweet kiss on her forehead. “Of course, darling. Anything you want.” 

“You make breakfast while I feed the creatures, and then we’ll take a shower and go outside. Okay?” he asked, taking her hand as he walked her outside their bedroom.

Tina smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. “Sounds like a plan.”

She began to prepare breakfast (eggs with bacon and some tea for Newt) as Newt went down to the basement, making his creatures’ breakfasts. After an hour or so, the couple had eaten breakfast and got dressed to go outside. 

Knowing it’d be freezing outside, they both dressed in warm clothes with some thick boots. Newt grabbed their mittens, passing them to her as she opened the front door. She forgot about them at the sight of the snow, carelessly leaving them on the table. 

Tina ran out the door, spinning around with her arms wide open, laughing. Newt smiled fondly at his wife, even though he wasn't a big fan of the cold, he always loved to come outside with her because after their fun in the snow she always cuddled up with him on the couch. They’d always end up asleep, snuggling under a flannel blanket in front of the open fire. Newt smiled at the thought, but was rudely interrupted by a cold snowball hitting his face and nearly knocked him over. Tina laughed as she watched him stumble to regain his balance. She stuck out her tongue, cackling at his fumble. Newt’s brows furrowed as he picked up a heap of snow and shaped it into a ball. But before he could even throw it, she attacked him, sending waves of magic snowball his way, knocking him off his feet.

“Snowball fight!” she screamed, taking cover behind a tall hill of snow.

Tina quickly began to grab piles of snow, forming them into balls to launch as projectiles at her husband. Newt stood up, laughing as he scurried to hide behind a tall heap of snow. 

"Oh, it's ON!” he screamed at her, quickly making snowballs to throw. 

Enchanting a few balls with his wand, he pointed them her way and they flew rapidly through the air, some crashing on her and others on the heap of snow. Tina laughed, shaking off the snow from her hair as she bent down to pick up more snow. The snow was so cold in her hands and she remembered about her forgotten mittens.

_Oh well, nothing’s going to happen_ , she thought, forming a few balls to throw. Tina threw them at him, quickly hiding behind the heap while he threw some back. Hiding behind the mound of snow, she began to form a snowball, but her hands started to ache. She felt this chilling cold arise at the tips of her fingers and soon it ran down to the bottom of her palms. 

Tina’s hands were a fiery colour of red, and the tips of her fingers were a slight purple colour. She softly winced, dropping the ball from her hands. _Maybe rubbing them would help the pain?_ she thought, rubbing her hands together to warm them up, but it wasn’t quite helping. The wind blew against her, blowing hair in her face as she tried to warm up. It really wasn’t helping. She really should've gone back for her mittens. Newt noticed that she had stopped throwing snowballs at him and worriedly stood up to see what happened.

“Tina? Love, what happened?” he called as he leaned over the mound to look for her. His eyes landed onto her, sitting down on the ground as he clenched her hands to her chest.

"Tina, what happened?" Newt said worriedly as he crouched down to her level, taking her hands in his.

"I don't know. My hands are really cold and they hurt."

He looked down to see her hands aflame. He gasped, rubbing her palms gently with his fingers.

"Tina? Where are your mittens? You could have gotten frostbite! Come," he scolded her, pulling her up and toward their flat. Newt softly kissed her palms, rubbing them with his warm, calloused fingers.

"I thought I gave you your mittens! Why didn't you use them?" he said as he closed the door and sat her on the couch in front of the warm, crispy flames. 

She slowly removed her snowy coat and gave it to him to hang along with his. Grabbing a fuzzy blanket, Newt kneeled down to take off her snowy boots, placing them next to the couch. 

"I forgot them and I didn't want to come back for them," she said shamefully, looking down. Tina covered herself with the soft blanket as Newt looked for a small ointment tin.

"Tina. Don't do that. I could've gone back for them. You could've gotten hurt," he scolded, pulling the small tin off the shelf.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I thought nothing would happen. I promise next time I'll be more careful."

“This will help with the pain, and it’ll help get rid of the redness,” he said, rubbing the clear ointment onto her palms and fingers. 

“I’ll be back, I’m going to bring some cocoa, love,” the Brit said, pressing a kiss to her head as he left toward the kitchen. After a few minutes, Newt came back from the kitchen with two hot mugs of cocoa. He made his way towards the couch, slipping off his boots and leaving them at the edge of the carpet. Tina softly moves her legs as he sits down next to her and places a mug in her hands.

"Mmm… Delicious, hon,” she thanks, humming softly.

Tina quietly slurped down her cocoa, and when she finished, a chocolate mustache decorated her face. Newt noticed it and accioed a napkin from the kitchen, leaning in to clean her upper lip. Tina giggled, waiting until he finished to thank him.

“Thank you, baby,” she giggled, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. Newt kissed her back, tasting the chocolate on her lips. He pulled away, blushing softly. 

"Mmm... chocolatey,” he chuckled, booping her nose. 

Tina blushed pink, giggling at his reaction. 

"Newt! You flirt!”

He laughed softly, leaning towards her, putting his arms around her waist. She gently leaned her head on his shoulder, as he slipped his hand out of the blanket to play with her brown hair. Newt softly caressed her head, raking his calloused fingers through her hair, untangling it.He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, until Tina leaned up to kiss his lips. It was a sweet peck, nothing too heated, but boy, was it good. Softly pulling away, Newt leaned into her ear. 

"I love you," the Brit whispered sweetly.

That was music to her ears. The melody of her heart. Those words always captivated her, shocked that someone could love her like he did.

"I love you too, baby,” she whispered back, smiling lovingly.

Tina softly leaned back into his shoulder, snuggling closer to him. Watching the fire crackle and crisp, Newt's eyelids became heavy, as he drifting away when he felt an icy touch under his shirt. Tina softly caressed his stomach, drawing circles of all shapes as she warmed her hands under his shirt.After a few minutes, Tina had fallen asleep, snoozing quietly on his shoulder. He looked towards her to see his wife, fast asleep. He smiled at her, the woman he loved, she was so beautiful, even in her slumber.

Dreaming of their future, visions of a family flashed through his mind as his breathing steadied and matched the rhythm of his kindred soul next to him. He fell asleep next to his wife, both sleeping ever so sweetly, both with eternal love for each other in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Please don’t forget to leave comment and kudos! Let me know you enjoyed it! A special thanks to my new beta for this update, Audrey and Anna! 
> 
> Check them both out on Twitter! @audreystoner and @bananachefuwu


End file.
